mass effect Atlantis
by HENKLDORE
Summary: the multi verse theory is proven to contain every possibility including a completely new universe Atlantis knows nothing about. Atlantis finds a new planet but the Stargate sends them to a new universe one without star gates or anything they will recognise. i had to downgrade and enhance certain technology but I'm keeping it as close to the technology of both sides as possible.
1. Chapter 1: the StarGate Effect

Atlantis the city of the Ancients, discovered by a group of Humans sent from planet Earth by Star Gate Command. Throughout the expeditions time there they found things that they were not even close to understanding. Even the beginning of star gate command revealed the existence of theory's that were met with much resistance but were proven true a huge one was the Alternate Reality Theory, SG1 discovered a mirror that sends you to alternate universes, that for one or two significant events exactly the same, but there are possibilities beyond what they know.

The Atlantis expeditions senior members were Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Dr. Rodney McKay, colonel john Sheppard, Dr. Carson Becket Ronan Dex and Teyla Emmagan. There primary mission was to explore the Pegasus galaxy, to find out more about the Ancients, a race of Humans that came 10,000 years before. there first discovery was how the Ancients were defeated at the hands of their mortal enemy, the wraith a race that can suck the very life force out of you for nourishment.

The head of science Dr. McKay was researching a ancient database, which contained the addresses of all the planets that have star gates in the Pegasus galaxy.

McKay started to talk with his college Dr. Radek Zalenka " Hey Radek! come over here a minute."

"What is it Rodney?"

"I think I may have found something."

"Rodney! We find things every day, this place, it's a scientific platter that never diminishes."

"Yeah I know that Radek, most of the good discoveries are made by me but this one, is something worthwhile."

"well, Rodney! Let's go tell Dr. Weir."

Rodney and Radek walk over to the Elizabeth's office. "ah Rodney, Zalenka! how can I help you?"

Rodney replies "Elizabeth, I found something." "Tell me something I don't know Rodney. We're making discoveries every day."

"Yes everyone is saying that but my contributions have been huge."

Weir replies "well that's arguable Rodney but I organised a senior staff meeting bring it up then." Rodney answers "alright come on Zalenka.

Dr. Weir calls a senior meeting and says.

"Okay everyone take a seat."

john replies so what this meeting about?"

Weir explains "Rodney has found a new planet to explore he thinks..."

McKay interrupts "I think that there are ancient structures there and we could find a ZPM(zero point module)."

john inquires "what kind of structures?"

McKay answers "well! I don't know exactly what it is, it's hard to know from the computers data most of it is not translated, yet."

Carson looks at Rodney and inquires "Rodney are you sure this address is valid? you might have read it wrong."

McKay replies angrily "Carson you! Yes I am sure."

weir adds" I think we should at least have a look this could be a research outpost."

Sheppard replies "agreed, this could promise to be a fruitful endeavour I hope we find a weapon to kick the wraiths ass."

Everyone looks at Sheppard. weir says "okay well Sheppard your team leaves in a few hours.

Everyone stands up and walks out the room to ready for the mission the expedition comprised of Carson, John, Rodney, Ronan and Teyla. while Sheppard and Teyla ready their weapons and equipment they start talking "Sheppard I am curious about something."

"what is it Teyla?"

" Well it's just, what do you think we will find on this mission? I have a very bad feeling."

Sheppard replies "Really!"

"yes Sheppard I can't explain it, I am just Scared."

Sheppard reassures Tayla that there would be no danger. Sheppard picks up his and Tayla's equipment and heads to the puddle jumper and enters it. during the jumpers preparation Carson and Rodney were talking.

"Rodney! I heard that the star gate has been experiencing, problems." McKay replies "Yes it has! but the star gate does not stop travellers merely slows them down, okay!"

Carson acknowledges "Okay Rodney no need to be nasty!".

The command centre dials the gate for this new world.

Weir says "John, you have a go."

john replies "see you soon, puddle jumper 1 out."

the Atlantis expedition goes through the star gate, but it is intercepted by an energy flux, that hits the jumper and hurls them outside the wormhole, travelling in god knows where a point of space and time where the laws of physics do not apply.

The team had no idea what was happening eventually they emerged in space, but no planets were in sight only a explosion of blue and large metal pieces flying past the jumper.

Sheppard asks "where the hell are we."

McKay replies "I have no idea! we should be on the surface of a planet."

John inquires "Rodney, why don't you tell me why I don't detect any star gate!"

Teyla asks " how is that possible?"

a ship drops out of FTL and hails the jumper.

"this is the SSV Normandy what happened to the mass relay?"

McKay replies " Umm, what is a mass relay? And who are you?"

"This is alliance ship SSV Normandy planet origin earth."

Sheppard asks Rodney "Is this some kind of new ship I haven't been told about!"

McKay answers " No! This can't be a ship from earth!"

Sheppard replies then who are they?"

McKay answers "I don't know! maybe... oh god."

"what is it Rodney?"

Ronan adds "let me guess, were screwed!"

McKay answers "probably! if I am right the malfunction in the gate was more dangerous than I thought were in a..."

Sheppard says "a what?"

"another universe all together! one without star gates.".

Sheppard answers "well then, how do we get back Rodney!

"I don't know Sheppard!"

the Normandy again hails them "This is Normandy please identify yourselves."

Sheppard replies " ah, yeah this is the ah, the USS enterprise."

the Normandy replies but this time a different person.

"that's it! I've had enough tell me who you are or ill blast your ship to the stars!"

Sheppard says "Rodney! ready the cloak."


	2. Chapter 2: Multi Verse

the puddle jumper holding the Atlantis team begins to evade the Normandy and cloaks. The pilot of the Normandy Jeff Morreu (joker) says. "What the! The ships gone."

Commander Sheppard(male) replies "Damn! is there anything on sensors? can you just look out the window!"

"Nope! it's just, gone." Commander Shepard walks out of the cockpit annoyed. He is stopped by Tali Zorah Vas Normandy.

"ah Shepard I found you" "Tali, What is it?" "well it's just that, the sensors picked up the relay explosion, but they also didn't pick up that unidentified vessel until, the relay was completely gone."

"what! then where the hell did that ship come from?" Shepard activates his intercom to talk with joker. "Joker! do a complete search, we have to find that ship!"

The Normandy begins to move around the area searching for the puddle jumper. meanwhile john and his team are trying to figure out how to get home as they are safe, for the moment.

"Rodney! What is happening? Where the hell are we?" McKay replies "good lord Sheppard! I can't figure the complexity of our situation in 1 hour." Carson responds "Why not I thought you were the smartest one here." Carson looks at Sheppard signalling that Rodney will work harder now.

McKay looks at both Carson and Sheppard and begins to work harder. "Sheppard I got something, according to the sensors we exited from a structure that emits a strong energy pulse now that energy intersected with the Star Gates wormhole"

Ronan responds "and how does that help us?" McKay answers "ah, at least we know where we are." Sheppard responds angrily "how about you figure out how to get back!"

"well its complicated I don't even know what the structure does." Teyla answers " perhaps we can ask that ship for help they may know what that device is."

McKay answers "are you crazy! they tried to destroy us if we de cloak we will probably die!"

Carson answers "Well Rodney, I don't see any other option, I think it's the best option." Sheppard responds "although its risky I agree with Carson and Teyla. Rodney drop the cloak."

the puddle jumper drops its cloak revealing its whereabouts to the Normandy Joker calls Shepard(male) to the bridge. "Commander we've detected the ship." Shepard responds "on my way."

"Commander there sending what I think is a radio transmission, but the frequency isn't anything I recognise." Sheppard replies "well, let's respond!"

Commander Shepard begins to speak to the puddle jumper "This is commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy to whom am I speaking?"

Colonel Sheppard looks at his team mates unsure of what to say. "yeah This is, uh, John Sheppard of the Atlantis expedition we think there may be some kind of alternate reality crap going on."

Commander Sheppard looks at Joker with doubt "yeah that's is not possible, who are you really?" "I just said that! I am Connell John Sheppard of the Atlantis expedition."

Commander Sheppard replies "Then what is this Atlantis expedition." just as commander Sheppard says this, a reaper (sovereign class) drops out of FTL. joker yells "Commander we got reaper signatures!" "Rodney do you know what that is"

Rodney replies "no but its giving of a powerful energy signature." The Normandy flies toward the puddle jumper and opens its shuttle bay.

Shepard tells the Atlantis expedition "come on board our ship! Hurry." John looks at his team reluctantly but he knows that if that ships dangerous he can't out run it . the puddle jumper flies toward the Normandy and enters its shuttle bay. joker says "Commander there on board."

Shepard replies "Get us the hell out of here!"

the Normandy jumps to FTL leaving the reaper ship to find nothing but a destroyed relay. the puddle jumper sits in the shuttle bay surrounded by alliance marines.

Rodney asks "Sheppard! why on earth did you fly into their ship now they will be able to destroy us, without even trying" Sheppard replies "I have a feeling they can help us if we clearly explain our predicament."

Commander Shepard walks into the Normandy's shuttle bay "stand down! Come out of your ship nice and slow were not going to shoot unless provoked."

colonel Sheppard walks out of the jumper alone "I assume your John Sheppard" "yeah I am, I assume your Commander Shepard" "that's right, now! what happened hear tell me what happened to the mass relay!"

"the what?" "You must know about the mass relay! it's the only way to cross the galaxy" colonel Sheppard looks at the Commander confused "Rodney, Get out here now!"

Rodney rushes out of the jumper and tripped on a metal bar "oh god that hurt! What Sheppard." colonel Sheppard replies "can you tell me what this guy is talking about he keeps telling us about the mass relay, so why don't you get a explanation and understand as you are the scientist here"

Rodney replies " alright umm, excuse me Commander." "yes?" "can you explain to me how the mass relay works and what it is?" Sheppard replies "the mass relay empowers our engines and pushes any mass through the universe emerging from the next relay."

"uh yeah ill need more than that! can you show me to someone who knows the complete science around it "alright. Tali come down to the shuttle bay." "on my way" colonel Sheppard asks where are we going anyway can you explain to me what that thing as."

Shepard replies "It was a reaper." Rodney inquires "What's that?" Commander Shepard replies "the reapers are killers! but they are a race of highly advanced organic star ships harvest all organic life in the galaxy once every fifty thousand years now there here to destroy us."

Rodney and Sheppard look at each other in shock of what they just heard then Tali enters the room "what can I do for you Sheppard." Commander Sheppard replies "tell this man the science of our star ships and the mass relay its possible they are not from around here."

Tali replies "of course come with me I'll show you our engines. so what's your name?" "my names Rodney McKay, yours is Tali right?"

"yeah" Tali and Rodney continue to talk while heading on their way to the engines colonel Sheppard asks "So can you help us get back to our reality."

Commander Shepard replies "well, I believe your story your human, but I don't think there is a way back."


	3. Chapter 3: Atlantis

Chapter 3: Atlantis

Atlantis is on alert as the expedition team sent through the gate is 10 hours overdue Dr. Weir is talking with Zalenka about what could have happened "Zalenka! I am not interested in the science of what's happened, I want to know where they are"

Zalenka responds " I don't know where they are all the sensors detected was a disruption in the wormhole that disrupted the matter travelling through it possibly causing a wormhole jump"

Weir continues to listen to Zalenka talk about the science and yells Zalenka! I want answers keep working. dial earth apprise them of the situation " a technician approaches the city DHD and dials earth and the wormhole opens

"Star Gate Command this is Dr. Weir" "Hello Atlantis you aren't scheduled to report for another week." Weir responds "There is something wrong with the Star Gate we don't know where colonel Sheppard and his team have gone" General O'Neill begins to talk " hi Weir its Jack, what happened."

Weir responds "I'll come to earth and tell you in detail." "You have clearance." Dr. Weir runs down to the gate room and goes into the event horizon emerging from the Earth Gate.

the gate shuts down and Jack runs to Weir "Well Dr welcome back to earth, now what's the situation?"

Weir responds " well Zalenka tells me that a energy pulse hit the Star Gate and it disrupted the very fabric of the wormhole . Now the team is nowhere they couldn't have emerged from another gate..." "god! okay you got me at you don't know where they are.

"So we need all the experts on the Star Gates, otherwise we may never see the team again." Jack replies "Well I can spare a few soldiers and maybe a few naquadah generators , other than that resources are limited."

"Thanks general, I better get back to Atlantis there are still people missing." Dr. Weir and General O'Neill walk to the dialling computer to dial Atlantis.

Back at Atlantis Zalenka and a new scientist called James Robertson are discussing ways of how they can find the team. "Hey James got any ideas?" "well I think that the energy pulse that hit the wormhole possibly didn't send them to another world, I think it could have sent them to another time maybe even another universe."

Zalenka responds well interesting theory but... " "incoming wormhole senior staff to the gate room" Zalenka stands up and rushes to the gate room with James following not far behind. Dr. Weir emerges from the event horizon and Zalenka greets her back to Atlantis "Hello Dr. Weir, pleasant trip?"

"I got some supplies troops for search parties and naquadah reactors." James adds " I don't think they will do much good according to my research there somewhere we can't go unless we know how." Weir replies what do you mean?"

Zalenka adds "he thinks that the Star Gate sent them to another universe although that is scientifically impossible ."

Weir responds "if that's right how can we..." a command centre operator says "Dr. Weir there's something happening to the Star Gate!"

the Star Gate turns on releasing large bursts of energy destroying anything it touches including walls and windows eventually the burst of energy blasts a hole in the ceiling. the beam went straight up into space creating a strange anomaly.

" Dr! the sensors detect a anomaly similar to a hyperspace window where the energy burst hit!" the anomaly then begins to close but releases a sovereign class Reaper. " Dr. Weir w have detected a ship!"

Weir answers " keep the shield on standby, Attempt to make contact." all Atlantis radios are overridden by the Reaper "I am the vanguard of your destruction all life must be purged" the reaper said it in a deep robotic voice that shook the very planets core, creating ripples in the ocean. The Reaper begins to fire its beam weapon "Dr the ship is firing weapons!"

"Raise the shield!" Atlantis is surrounded by the shield but not before being hit on the base of the tower producing negligible damage. Weir yells "get somebody on the control chair!" "but all the people with precision control are in the team that's missing!"

James adds "I have the ancient gene and I have done practice with the chair on earth."

"good enough get down there!" James runs down to the control room and sits on the chair and fires several drones towards the Reaper ship hitting it at the base of it primary arm that is disconnected from the body, causing the Reaper to stop firing its beam weapon

"well done James, looks like you disabled its weapons." the reaper ship fires several balls of fire holding many marauders and husks.

Zalenka yells "enemy forces are in Atlantis!" "send a marine unit hold them back, James get back up here that area has become dangerous."

James responds on my way" but as he walks out of the room a husk bursts through the door and pins James to the ground, James struggles to get free and a marine shoots the husk in the head

he says "come on boy get out of here" James runs through the corridors while marines and marauders are shooting each other. James runs to the gate room to tell Weir what he saw down there

"Dr. Weir! It's bad down there, very bad"

Weir responds "we know! no matter how many we kill that ship just keeps shooting those pods."

James asks "Then what do we do?"

"Nothing except hope we win the fight" she presses her radio " I need everyone who can shoot a gun to report to the armoury and hold back enemy forces."

James runs to the control room to activate surveillance "They destroyed the marine unit. there advancing to the civilian area!"

"the only way I can see this stopping is we need to take back the control chair."

"I'll go that way I can operate it a soon as I reach the chair."

James runs through the corridors passing several gun fights, he is shot through the arm causing him to pass out Atlantis was lost to the enemy, prisoners were assembled to the mess hall Dr Weir and James's fate is unknown .


	4. Chapter 4: the blending

Chapter 4: the blending

both universes are troubled, Atlantis has been taken by unknown enemy forces. Sheppard and his team find themselves in a war ravaged galaxy filled with new players and new technology.

Sheppard and his team are still aboard the Normandy, Rodney is talking with Tali about the technology of the ship.

Tali says " this is the mass effect core, it is what makes our ship move essentially it's the engines, I maintain most of these systems"

McKay replies "Interesting, its similar to how hyper drive engines work just less advanced." Tali replies "what do you mean, less advanced?"

"well I mean your engines are slow, we can travel way faster than what your engines are capable of" Tali responds " well that's arguable Dr McKay."

"actually it isn't our engines can cross the entire galaxy while you can barely cross the sectors, faster than light was passed by us years ago thanks to the asgard."

Tali walks back surprised of Rodney's arrogance. "I saw your ship, not exactly a pretty thing is it!" Rodney replies annoyed "good lord just go on with the tour" Tali says "Boshtet!"

Tali continues the tour of the ship but with nowhere near as much enthusiasm as before. Colonel Sheppard is talking with Commander Shepard. Colonel Sheppard says " It's an impressive ship" "state of the art vessel, best in the fleet."

So what are you going to do with us?" Commander Shepard replies "well I am going to take you to the Citadel to determine what to do with you."

"well I can assure you we mean no harm, we just want to go back to our planet." the Normandy approaches a mass relay, but the relay is surrounded by reaper forces. joker says "Commander you better get up here we got a problem."

"on my way" both Sheppard's run to the bridge to see what's going on. Commander Shepard is on the bridge and yells "Status joker!" "We got Reapers by the relay we are not going nowhere." the Reapers turn to face the Normandy and begin firing weapons. Commander Shepard again yells "evasive manoeuvres!"

joker pilots the ship best he can but the engine is hit and reapers begin to approach the ship. Tali and Rodney are still in the engine room but a hull breach happened forcing them to lock the engine core down sealing hope of fixing the engine in time inside.

Rodney says in a frightened tone "what was that? oh god I am going to die" Tali responds " god Rodney! we're not going to die"

Rodney "Okay! Okay"

Tali says "We must be under attack by Reaper forces. help me fix the engines if it's less advanced it shouldn't be a problem " the Reaper ships came even closer but stopped firing pods into the hull breach allowing reaper cannibals to invade the Normandy. Joker says "Commander! we've been boarded" both Shepard's say ""damn"" Ronan Liara and Tayla run to the bridge Tayla says "what's happening ?" Ronan adds " I can't find Rodney or that girl."

Liara also adds "and the 5th deck is completely over run with Reapers." Sheppard responds "alright, what's the status of the engines" EDI walks in and says "engines are sealed with Tali and the doctor inside." colonel Sheppard says "great they can fix the engines!"

Liara adds "I hope so, we should get a team to get rid of the Reaper forces."

commander Shepard replies "agreed Sheppard you think you can get your team down there to clear the cargo bay" "sure"

Ronan adds "Gladly" Ronan Tayla and Sheppard run to the elevator leading to the cargo bay as commander Shepard ready's his team for combat. the elevator arrives at the cargo bay but immediately after the door opens the gun fire starts and cannibals are firing thousands of shots.

Ronan Sheppard and Tayla managed to avoid the shots and get into cover and began to repel the Reapers. meanwhile Commander Shepard leads his team to the engine deck to destroy the reaper units inside there trying to get to the mass effect core again a huge fire fight.

all battles ended on the side of the Normandy crew. Tali and Rodney are still trying to get the engines back online.

Tali says " Rodney give me a hand I need you to make sure the element Zero levels don't go critical!" "Element Zero?" "I'll tell you later! Just do it!"

Rodney runs to Tali and then she runs to the core to perform the repair. The engine releases a large sonic sound and the engine reactivates. Joker yells "Commander the engines are back online." Shepard replies "go, go , go."

The Normandy moves towards the mass relay and the reapers while performing evasive manoeuvres the reapers nearly hit them a few times but they escaped through the mass relay on their way to the citadel.

the Normandy emerges at the citadel a enormous space station that is the centre of government for the Galaxy. colonel Sheppard rushes to commander Shepard's location and says "where are we?" "were at the Citadel I told you we need to discuss with the council what do." the Normandy docks with the Citadel and the shore party consisting of both Sheppard's ,Rodney and Tayla all walk up to the council for the meeting.

the Asari councillor says "ah Commander, what do we owe the pleasure "councillor we have guests that claim to be from, another universe." the Turian councillor says "What! That's Impossible."

colonel Sheppard runs to the stand "we are! This is not our universe" Salarian councillor responds " well then human, why don't you show me some evidence to prove your claim" "fine we got a ship and our weapons" Salarian responds "easy to forge fake ships with simple engines, anything else?"

colonel Sheppard is left speechless" Rodney adds "Look! all we want is to get a ship and to find a way home." the human councillor Udina adds "you heard what we said leave now." any hopes of the council of the citadel helping were just blocked off. colonel Sheppard and his team were losing hope of returning to Atlantis. meanwhile Atlantis has been taken over completely by Reapers but James and Weir are plotting a plan to escape.


	5. Chapter 5: Ascension

Chapter 5 ascension

Atlantis is filled with hundreds of thousands Reaper units, including ravagers and cannibals all trying to open the technology they have found something different than their own, it interested him. the Reaper is assimilating knowledge of the ancients, transforming it into a new Reaper.

James is still on the ground, with a laser wound on his arm. He rises realising that the enemy had won, he ran through the corridor to find out if the armoury was empty as a weapon would come in handy even a pistol. James collapses, writhing in pain from his arm.

he hears voices coming from the mess hall, the one he took notice of was Zalenka saying "we have been locked out of all the systems." James ran to the door to the mess. He attempted to open the door but the control mechanism was locked out, James easily bypassed it.

Zalenka says "wait! I hear something." the door opens showing James standing at the entrance. Zalenka jumps up and yells "James! my god were saved." James replies "I freed you, but Atlantis is still under siege." Zalenka replies "Пресвятая Богородица(holy mother of god), what do we do now?" James walks to the wall placing his pistol on a table. He says "I Don't know while I ran, I saw thousands of them, tearing this place apart like tin foil."

everyone looks worried that Atlantis is lost. James says " Wait! i think we can take Atlantis back." Zalenka responds " how?" James answers " I have noticed that these things have a sort of a brainwashed like behaviour like there all being controlled by one person, probably someone onboard that ship."

a man near Zalenka yells "A good theory! but what do you base it on but pure speculation. " James answers "as I see it, that's our best chance to get Atlantis back, we can probably use this to our advantage, in order to get to the command centre" Zalenka says "I say we do it" everyone in the room agrees to the plan except for the cowardly man near Zalenka.

he says "then get yourselves killed!" James and Zalenka both go to a table to sort out a plan. James says "okay now there are two things we need to do, Zalenka you will take a balk of these people to get some fire arms and attempt to retake the drone chair otherwise we can't get rid of that ship , I will find a computer terminal so i can attempt to isolate all the enemy forces on Atlantis."

Zalenka Responds "what if there are enemy forces near the armoury?" James answers "just pray that they are not there." everyone looks worried but understand its necessary James runs out of the room heading towards the nearest computer terminal he knows of, while Zalenka runs to the armoury.

while James runs he sees the reaper on the main tower of Atlantis, it was changing its body was absorbing the material of Atlantis it was developing a shield around itself, as well as several what appear to be drone launchers, the reaper was evolving beyond what it was it was ascending to a higher form of reaper more powerful than Harbinger.

Zalenka reached the armoury with little to none difficulty and retrieved several p90s, pistols and some grenades and they rushed to the mess hall with the weapons to hand out to the remaining survivors, to put the fight back to the Reapers. James had complete control of Atlantis through the computer terminal and managed to lock the Reaper programs out of the main systems thus restoring control to the Atlantis expedition, but the Reapers had discovered what he did and attempted to find out where the rest of the expedition was located.

James attempted to ensure that he and the others stay hidden but it would require to relinquish control of the main systems which he could not allow. the remaining militia force of Atlantis had engaged the Reapers, so far they held their own but could not last for much longer. James still managed to keep the Reaper programs out of the main systems, as well as finally regaining control of the sensors. He detected another life form set on the other side of the city along with Dr. Weirs radio signal.

James attempted to contact Dr. Weir "Dr. Weir can you hear me? Dr. please respond!" "yes I can hear you, who is this?" "this is James i am with the scientific division. I regained control of the systems on Atlantis are your people in fighting condition?" Dr. Weir looks at the people around her and says "yes we are and we have weapons to where would you like us to go?" "the drone control chair that's the key." Weir and her people ran towards the control chair.

the Reapers were tearing the militia team apart but James has managed to help out by sealing the doors around the sections in order to cut off reinforcements.

the solders managed to defeat the Reaper units in the immediate area and took the control chair one of the solders had the ancient gene thus he was able to operate it, he blasted several drones and hit the areas that were overwhelmed with Reapers then he blasted the ship but it had little effect, James realised what happened outside and told Zalenka "call your me back we need to evacuate that ship has complete immunity to our weapons. the Reaper begins again with a deep dark robotic voice.

"Your technology has taught me much you have given me the tool to defeat all sentient organic life in this galaxy and mine without dying i am the vanguard of your destruction!" the Reaper oddly leaves Atlantis. James spoke to the remaining expedition "the ships gone!" James turns the radio off and says to him selves "why did he leave? what did he mean by i am the vanguard of your destruction.


	6. Chapter 6: the converging

Chapter 6 converging

Atlantis attempted to recover from what happened, many of the expedition were taken by the Reaper for what is unknown. James and Elizabeth are assessing what they lost including people and tech in her office,

Dr. Weir says "James what have we lost?" James answers "we've lost a lot! for one there are huge breaches all across the whole city, our drone reserves are all but gone except for 6 drones along with the puddle jumpers drones, worst of all the ZPM was taken."

Weir is worried and walks away agitated and says "No this can't be how are we going to dial earth?"Atlantis was in trouble the Loss of the ZPM has dealt a serious blow, colonel John Sheppard had the same troubles as he and his team had no way home. Zalenka rushes into Weirs office and says "Dr. Weir, James I need to talk to you immediately, something's happening to the star gate."

A few hours earlier at the SGC General O'Neill is directing people to attempt to open a wormhole to Atlantis as Atlantis had not reported for quite some time. they used a ZPM they found, but it only had enough power to open the wormhole for several seconds. O'Neill says "Come on guys how long can it take to integrate that ZPM, it's just a really advanced battery."

"sir it's much more complicated than that General, it will be a few hours" O'Neill says "God damn... alright inform me when were ready."

in the other universe Colonel Sheppard is trying to convince Commander Shepard to allow them to find a way home but the situation was delicate, new players on a board already in chaos from the worst enemy there universe has ever seen.

Commander Shepard says "I'm sorry alright but I can't overrule the council even as a spectre!" "A what? never mind there must be a way that we can try to go home just let us go we won't need help." Shepard replies " listen I can't change what they said, officially I am obligated to keep you here until i know what to do with you."

on the Normandy groups of both Atlantis personnel including Ronan ,McKay and Tayla all talking to Normandy personnel including Garrus, Tali and EDI. McKay asks EDI "so umm, What are you?" EDI replies " I am the ships artificial intelligence"

McKay walks to EDI fascinated by what she said " An AI! that's... Awesome!" "EDI answers why is that i am merely a piece of technology, granted I am state of the art, but based on your ship i have calculated a 90% chance that your culture is highly more developed than our galaxy is."

McKay Replies "well actually we use a technology developed by the ancients that were alive thousands of years ago, we just use it to explore." Garrus adds "So you're not a advanced culture, you just stole the technology from the dead."

"well we had good reasons..." Garrus interrupts "a thief stealing for his family, or friends is still a thief!" McKay replies "well it was highly justified in this case, we were attacked by a race called the Goa,uld!" Tali asks "so it was in self defence, is that it?" McKay replies "well, yeah what were we supposed to do die, or just bow to a superior enemy!"

Garrus replies "a defeat at the hands of a superior enemy is at least honourable." both sides were beginning to distrust each other, tensions were rising at a alarming rate and it only got worse. commander Sheppard was on the bridge setting a course to his next mission on the world of Tuchanka but the Normandy is intercepted by 3 Reaper vessels,

Joker says "Commander! *Sheppard rushed to the bridge* we got company." The Reapers opened fire upon the Normandy crushing the hull with shot by shot of beams of red. Commander Sheppard yells "Joker get us out of here now!"

the Normandy moves from the reapers line of fire but there wasn't much they could do to avoid them altogether, the reaper fired and destroyed the Normandy's drive core disabling their ability to manoeuvre, Sheppard asks "Joker! What happened?" Joker replies were dead in the water." the reapers close in and prepare to board. McKay and Shepard run to the bridge of the Normandy, Shepard yells "Commander! I have an idea, we use our ship to fight those things."

Joker replies on Sheppard's behalf "you see the thing is the reapers are way stronger than any shuttle, In existence!" Shepard asks "just lets us help you" Sheppard tilts his head to indicate he agrees.

Shepard and Rodney run to the hangar bay and entered there puddle jumper. the jumper took off and flew towards the Reaper forces, "Rodney activate the shield" the Reapers fired but the tech of the jumper was far superior to the reapers power, the jumper fires several drones that target the first reaper in range, the drones hit the reapers main cannon causing severe damage causing the reaper to lose control of its movements.

Joker says "Commander, the reaper is... severely damaged" both Joker and Sheppard were surprised, the remaining reapers retreated to assess the situation they are faced with. Sheppard activates a com channel to colonel Shepard "that was a uh... very powerful display." the puddle jumper heads back to the Normandy's hanger after a successful mission.

meanwhile in Atlantis the Star Gate is experiencing massive energy build ups that are causing electrical discharges destroying anything that intercepts them. Weir asks "Zalenka what's happening?" Zalenka answers "I don't know it's just going crazy"

the Star Gate continued to malfunction causing a lot of damage to the gate room. James yells "we need to shut the power down" both James and Zalenka run to the nearest console and attempt to shut of all power to the city to shut down the gate. their attempts prove futile since the gate opens.


End file.
